Sleigh Ride
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori share Christmas together in a...unique way. This is the story of how two horses, four rabbits, and a single silver bell brought them together. Happy Holidays!


**OMG I wrote this in 3 hours on Christmas Eve! I was like 'OMG I _have _to write this! Otherwise I'll have to wait till next year!' So I wasted my day writing like Hell and here it is! Please enjoy! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Songfic song by Shedaisy.**

* * *

Sleigh Ride

"Oy, Hinamori! Let's go! How long does it take for you to get ready?"

Hitsugaya yelled impatiently up to her balcony on the second floor.

He stood outside, glaring up at her room. Snowflakes were falling and the sky was white and the wind blew a cold wave of air around all of Soul Society.

"Hang _on, _Hitsugaya-kun!" She called back, flustered. "I'm almost done, be patient!" He heard some rummaging for a moment and then a crash like a bookshelf falling over and a shriek of surprise.

"Hinamori!" His irritated voice sounded again.

"I-I'm okay thanks for asking!" She pouted. "Just let me clean this up…" Hitsugaya was going to snap something back at her, but instead closed his mouth and grumbled to himself.

_If she doesn't hurry, something might happen to the surprise!…_

His thoughts cut off when the Death Goddess emerged from her room and peered over her balcony at him. "Alright, I'm coming Grumpypants Taichou!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"…I almost think I'd prefer 'Shiro-chan'…" He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

He had thought that she was going to run down the stairs to meet up with him, but instead he glanced back up at a flicker of movement from her. She swung herself over the rail and descended from the building as gracefully as an angel. She landed about two inches away from him and he jumped back.

"Gomen, _Shiro-chan_," She taunted. "This was the fastest way to save time, neh?" She tugged playfully at the red scarf around his neck and he glared indignantly at the green one around her's. Sure, he was the God of ice and snow and Winter in general and did not feel cold like other people did and only _needed _a scarf. But her, she was like everyone else when it came to feeling the cold and he did not want her getting sick right on Christmas, or at all for that matter.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori huffed; now she was the impatient one. "You're not worrying about me, are you? Come on! I grew up with _you_! I don't feel the cold as much as other people." Hitsugaya did not reply, but pondered that her argument was a good one.

With a nod, he began walking through the streets of Seireitei and Hinamori followed happily after him. All around them were the sounds of Christmastime. Laughter and the occasional shriek of delight, early lights flickering on even though it was nowhere close to getting dark yet. Hitsugaya led her towards the woods that surrounded Seireitei and he noticed Hinamori's pace was lacking and her head was bowed. He stopped and let her catch up, but she was not paying attention and bumped into him.

"G-Gomen, I-I wasn't paying attention-!"

"Obviously not." He rolled his eyes. "What's got you so upset? You wouldn't shut up just a moment ago."

"Its just…I didn't get you anything and-"

"Hinamori! Don't I tell you _every year_ that you don't have to get me anything?"

"D-Demo… you got _me _something this year!"

"Stop thinking about it, baka." He sighed, patting her on the back. "Cheer up, it's Christmas." Hinamori lifted her head and smiled graciously at him. Then both of their heads snapped up at the sound of an odd noise. It echoed from around the trees and was carried on the wind.

It was a soft nickering accompanied by the stomping of large feet.

There was also a noise of the soft tinkling of bells.

"A-A-Ano…H-Hitsugaya-kun…." She stammered. "W-What exactly did you get me?"

He smirked.

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling**_

_**Ring-ting-tingling-to**_

_**Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**_

_**The snow is falling and friends are calling (yoo-hoo)**_

_**Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you, with you**_

Hitsugaya grasped her wrist and pulled her along with him as he passed through the woods.

Not many minutes had passed before he finally stepped around one last tree that marked the edge of a clearing. Hinamori gazed in wonder at what lay in its center.

A small, brown sleigh with lines of small silver bells was sitting in the snow, decorations carved into it. Following the red reins, Hinamori's mouth gaped at the sight of two mighty, dark brown horses that were shifting about restlessly, as if they could not wait to start running. They were tied by the red reins to a strong tree at the far side of the clearing. One horse spotted the two and snorted impatiently, sending a puff of with smoke roughly into the air and scattering the snowflakes.

Hitsugaya stepped into the clearing but halted when Hinamori did not follow.

"Come on." He urged. "I can only have them for a limited amount of time." He informed her. But Hinamori did not budge, as though she was frozen a hundred times over to the tree.

"D-D-Demo…Hitsugaya-kun…" She fought for words. "I-I have n-no experience with horses!"

"Which is why I'm driving." He told her. Still she did not move. "What is it?" He asked.

"…Th…They're huge…" She gulped.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. "Hinamori, do you honestly think I would _ever _do _anything _that would put you in danger?" Her breath hitched and she shook her head vigorously.

After a moment, he walked on and Hinamori followed shakily. Once they reached the sleigh, Hitsugaya bowed chivalrously, hinting that she should go first. Flushed with pink, Hinamori slowly picked her way up to the sleigh and with one last glance back at him over her shoulder, hauled herself into it. After he had untied the horses from the tree, Hitsugaya got in and sat down beside her. He took the red reins in his hands and glanced at Hinamori. Her eyes were full of nervous excitement and her body was trembling with both emotions as well.

Slowly, Hitsugaya moved his hands to the left, steering the horses to the right. They began to walk slowly around the trees and over the cold ground. The huge muscles rippled beneath the shining brown fur and the pale manes flowed in the wind. Hinamori had been clutching his arm, but now she slowly loosened her grip on him as she got more accustomed to the movements of the sleigh.

The horses pulled the sleigh out of the forest and Hitsugaya decided that he should not take them into the streets of Seireitei. He tried to steer them away from the empty streets, but they ignored him. The two horses took off at top speed now, clomping their huge hooves through the snow. Hitsugaya pulled back on the reins but they seemed intent on getting into the city.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori shared an uncertain glance but then the horses pounded onto the frozen street closest to them. They took off, whinnying and shrieking in delight, down through the buildings. There was no one outside now, as the horses continued at their merry pace. Snow whipped the two Shinigami in the face, but the cold wind felt good. Surprisingly, Hinamori was laughing with enjoyment.

"This is fun!" She cried, although she was still unconsciously clinging to Hitsugaya's arm.

He gave her a confused look, and then smiled as well.

_**(Giddy-up, Giddy-up) Let's look at the show**_

_**We're riding in a wonderland of snow**_

_**(Giddy-up) Its grand just holding your hand**_

_**Just riding along with the song of a Wintery fairyland**_

The horses, free to do what they pleased, continued to trot steadily and quickly along, the sleigh bells ringing madly all the while.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya leaned back against the seats, letting the cold air sooth them after their earlier fright with the racing horses. Hinamori moved closer to him, still hugging his arm. Her hand found his and they twined fingers and he let the reins slide into his right hand; the horses seemed to be doing just fine without him, not that they would listen anyway.

Only just now did they start to take in the scene around them. The buildings were decorated with clear icicles and the occasional holly leaves or mistletoe. The snow was making a thick blanket below them, and the huge flakes swirled past them. "So, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori finally spoke. "How did you manage to get horses and a sleigh?" She asked.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to reply before deciding not to explain in detail. "I know a guy." He said instead.

"And how did you know it was a costumed thing that humans do this time of year?" She asked. He knew how much she loved to celebrate human holidays, no matter how odd they were.

"Kurosaki told me a while ago. I thought it was stupid, but it's entertaining that's for sure." Hinamori knew what he meant, but she also knew that Hitsugaya Toshiro, the boy genius, would never admit anything to be _fun_.

Eventually, the horses' pace slowed to a walk and the white haired boy relaxed his grip on the reins. Hinamori cuddled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and pulling his arm closer. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold, or at least that was what she would let him think. Not only were they blushed from the temperature, but also from being in such close contact to him.

She gazed past the buildings and caught sight of the many trees of the forest that lay beyond to the left. The pine trees were white and the hills in the distance glinted white like frost. Soon, the sounds of Seireitei died away behind them as they reached a quieter section where the only things heard were the clomping of the huge hooves and the clinking of the small silver bells.

The wind was tugging at them less furiously now, but the scarves and manes still fluttered behind their owners.

_**Our cheeks are rosy and comfy cozy**_

_**We're snuggled up, (like) two birds of a feather would be**_

_**Let's take that road before us and**_

_**Sing a chorus or two**_

_**Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**_

Eventually, Hitsugaya knew that they would have to start heading back home.

Hinamori was half asleep beside him, and he gently shook her and slid his arms from her grasp, taking the reins again. Hinamori felt the warmth flow from her body and huddled even closer to him, the cold winds now stronger and harsher than before.

"What happened to, 'I grew up with the coldest boy in Soul Society so I don't feel the cold'?" He taunted, imitating her voice.

"Shut up!" She puffed. "I didn't say _that_, and that is _not _what I sound like!" She protested. He grinned and pulled on the reins.

Shockingly, the horses must have been tired, for they obeyed and halted. Hitsugaya waited a moment, letting them rest after their running. Then, he pulled the reins to the right, slowly turning them to the left and steering them back through the streets the way they had come. Then, he thought better of it and decided to head them into the woods again. The little bells rang out and echoed louder than the slow pounding of the hooves now.

The sky was getting gray, but it was still light out.

The horses set a slow pace through the trees now, as if all their energy had been drained.

But they still had enough energy left for one good run…

_**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling**_

_**(Ring-ting-tingling-to)**_

_**Oh, the sleigh bells jingling **_

_**The snow is falling and friends are calling (yoo-hoo)**_

_**Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you, w-with you**_

Giving a cry of sudden liveliness, both horses broke out into a swift gallop.

Caught off guard, both Shinigami were thrown back against their seats and Hinamori's hands flew around Hitsugaya's arm and held on for dear life. Even faster than before, the animals thundered frighteningly fast through the trees. If they had been going much slower, it would have been most beautiful and joyful.

Hitsugaya yanked on the reins, but once again, the oblivious animals paid no heed.

Hitsugaya tried a new idea now; he tried to use his powers to freeze the sleigh to the ground, but they were moving so fast that there was not enough time for the ice and snow to freeze over and hold the sleigh in place. The trees flashed past them and the sleigh swayed from side to side, colliding with the trunks of the pine's and the two Shinigami were showered with snow from the branches.

They were being thrown from side to side like lifeless dolls and several times the sleigh lifted from the ground and almost tipped to the side. As the horses gained speed, the sleigh hit something that seemed like a boulder. It almost flipped over and Hinamori screamed as Hitsugaya held her tightly. But then it returned to the ground and the horses continued their galloping.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth; it seemed the only way to stop was when the animals wanted to.

He felt Hinamori's heart thumping wildly against her ribs, but when they shared a glance, he was surprised that her eyes were full of thrill and not fear. The bumpy ride continued, the huge horses never seeming to get tired even the slightest. Aside from the speed and the regular crashing into a tree, the ride was almost enjoyable, although Hinamori was trembling and Hitsugaya was constantly pulling the red reins.

The snow began to lighten and the sky began to darken, and the only thing the Shinigami could do was wait and attempt to enjoy the rough ride.

_**(Giddy-up, giddy-up) Let's go, let's look at the show**_

_**We're riding in a wonderland of snow**_

_**(Giddy-up) Its grand, just holding your hand**_

_**Just riding along with the song of a Wintery fairyland**_

Soon, the pace of the large brown horses started to slow, and the girl and the boy began to relax a bit.

Suddenly, there was swift movement among the bushes in front of them and a family of snow-white rabbits darted out from beneath it, only mere inches away from the horses' hooves. Spooked, the large creature stop abruptly and both reared back. The sudden halt threw the sleigh into the air as it hit another rock, and the two Shinigami went flying.

They landed in a mound of snow about 15 feet away. Hitsugaya groaned and gritted his teeth, cursing and grumbling to himself. Hinamori lay beside him on her stomach and she turned her blushed face towards him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and fixed his scarf. Hinamori did the same, panting shallowly with the breath knocked out of her.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded with a smile. "You are so weird."

"It was fun!"

"_Fun_?!" He repeated in disbelief.

"I've never ridden in a sleigh pulled by horses before! It was so fast and enthralling and breathtaking! I loved it, Shiro-chan!" She threw her arms around him. He blinked in confusion before returning the gesture.

"Well I'm glad. But you really are weird, you know that?"

"Hai, hai." She sighed. "You're the white and spiky haired boy genius who can control ice and water who was steering giant horses through Seireitei, and _I'm _the weird one." She smiled.

"Shut up."

He pulled her up with him and they headed back towards the sleigh. Hitsugaya took the reins and led the horses back to where he had tied them up earlier which was only a short walk away.

They passed the four white rabbits that had startled the horses and cause them to be thrown off and Hinamori smiled down at them before they pelted away through the snow. Hitsugaya tied up the horses and patted them each in turn, thankful that they had somehow given Hinamori an enjoyable Christmas.

"Now what?" Hinamori asked, glancing at the animals.

"Someone will pick them up here at twilight." He told her.

He took her hand in his and began walking back towards the 5th Squad's building.

_**Our cheeks are rosy and comfy cozy**_

_**We're snuggled up, two birds of a feather would be**_

_**Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two**_

_**Come its lovely weather**_

_**Yeah its lovely weather**_

_**Oh its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you, w-with you**_

As they walked, Hinamori spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

It sparkled silver and she stopped to bend down and pick it up. It was one of the bells from the sleigh.

Shyly, she tapped Hitsugaya on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan." She beamed.

"Arigatou." He gave a small smile as he took the bell from her palm.

It jingled softly as they walked back together. Once they reached the building, Hinamori's heart sank at the thought of having to let him leave. So she hugged him quickly when they had stopped walking.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hitsugaya-kun. That was a lot of fun." He returned the embrace once again. Then, his fingers found her chin and he tilted her face upwards. He kissed her gently and she succumbed after a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Hinamori."

She blushed even deeper and felt her pulse skip once. Then she hugged him even tighter and they just stayed that where for a moment.

"A-Ano, Hitsugaya-kun, would you like to…stay for dinner?"

"Sounds great." He smiled.

Their eyes locked and they shared a smile before they turned and walked into the building, closing the door and leaving the snowflakes behind them.

The little silver bell tinkled quietly, a reminder of their very Merry Christmas and their unforgettable Sleigh Ride.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen the ending could have been better but I was very rushed on this one. Hope you liked it!!  
**

**Please review!!**


End file.
